Shkion High
by Sesshomaru-Sama23
Summary: This is about a young girl who thinks that all demons are bad. But cut her some slack i mean In some flash backs you'll see who killed someone she loved. A young Hanyo learns that his real friend and mabebe his Girlfriend is right in front of him. Of corsu he makes fun of her as everybody else does at first . But then he grows to love and care for her. Do they fall for each other?


Kagome's P.O.V:

I poked Sango in the stomach.

"Kagome what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm hungry?" I pouted as we walked to school.

"Ugh your such a child." She rolled her eyes. Me and Sango are gonna be new students at Midoriko High.

"I'm pure retardness." I smiled at her.

"Is that even a word?" She asked staring bluntly at me.

"No I don't think so." I giggled making Sango roll her eyes once more. We continued the rest of the way to school in silence. As we walked through the school parking lot we were almost hit by a car. The boy in the passenger seat came out and held Sango's hand "Would you bear my child?" he asked. Sango slapped and ran away. The black haired boy rubbed his now reddening cheek. Sango's hand print was becoming more and more visible on his cheek by the second. I laughed placing my hand over my mouth trying to suppress my laughter. Once I stopped I said "My name's Kagome and I would NOT like to bear your child by the way." The boy gave me a glare telling me my little joke wasn't funny.

"That was Sango you just hit on. She's a violent one." I told him. The boy nodded and trudged away. In all this the driver of the car that nearly ended my life parked his car and stepped out. The teenage boy had long silver hair and dog ears. Kawaii! I went up and poked his cheek He glared at me through sunglasses.

"You have a very perverted friend." I smiled cheerfully. The boy just ignored me and kept walking. How rude! I walked into the building and went to my locker. Guess who was my locker neighbor. The guy that nearly ended my life and a boy with blue eyes and a high ponytail on his head. Interesting...I poked silver hair again.

"So what's your name?"

"Leave me the fuck alone." He growled barring his fangs at me.

"Okay LMFA for short them. I'll call you that till I know your name. I'm Kagome." I pulled one of his dog ears. LMFA pushed me away.

"Fuck you."

"Meanie."

"His names InuYasha." the boy with a ponytail said slamming his locker shut. He had a wolf tail. Omg what is it with people and animal body parts. Oh wait...how could I forget. Midoriko High is for demons, half demons and humans. Now that I think of it I sensed InuYasha was a half demon and ponytail boy was a full one.

"Ooh InuYasha huh. I like that name." I smiled. InuYasha punched ponytail boy in the stomach and walked down the hallway. I closed his locker for him and skipped down the hallway until I saw Sango.

"Heyo Sango!"

"Hey Kagome have you finally lost some of that energy."

"Yeah a little." I sighed still smiling though. I was so excited to be at a new school I went all crazy. Plus I had some chocolate this morning. But I do love poking people. I linked arms with Sango. As we walked to homeroom she said "I got that pervert as my locker neighbor."

"Wow Sango you must be happy 'bout that." I said sarcastically. Sango rolled her eyes for the third time today and said "Come on let's go."

Rin's P.O.V:

Ow! Ow! Ow! Dammit! Ugh why does everything bad happen to me. I dashed into the school building and went to my locker. I put in the combination. Rubbing my ankle. I had just tripped three time and fell into a bush. My locker swung open and I moved frantically.

"Calm down chica." A boy told me as he passed by. I didn't get the time to look at him though. I'm late. I'm late. I ran into my homeroom panting.

"Rin Akashiya your seat is over there." A dull tone said. I dived for the seat. Almost literally. I sighed and sunk down into it. I almost made it. I felt a hand brush my hair. I turned to see a boy with pale skin, a cold expression, silver hair and golden eyes. He gently pulled a branch out of my black hair. I blushed in embarrassment as he lay it on my desk. How in hell did that get in there. Oh yeah I fell into a bush...oops. I combed my fingers in my hair to make sure there weren't any leaves or something left.

"Not a great impression for your first day huh. Mine was embarrassing too don't worry." A girl smiled to at me. She had dark chocolate brown eyes and long raven black hair. Her skin was even paler then the boy that sat next to me.

"Hey..I'm.."

"Rin I know. The teacher was complaining about how late you were."

"Oh." My face flushed with embarrassment again

"I'm Kykio." She put out her hand and I took it and we shook hands.

* * *

Sango's P.O.V:

Why why why!? Miroku the pervert had to have every damn class with me. God is this punishment for leaving Kohaku in a grocery store once. It was only once. I said I was sorry. I went back for him and he's safe at school now. I made sure Kilala dropped him off. Hopefully she did. That's not the point. You don't have to punish me like this. Come on. I thought this morning when he asked if I could bear his child was enough. Please I'M BEGGING you stop this suffering and change my schedule.

After my little prayer I sat down with Kagome at lunch. Kagome slurped her ramen happily humming a tune she most likely was making up as she went along. I bite into my sandwich. From the corner of my eye I could see InuYasha also slurping ramen happily. Looks like Kagome and him aren't that different after all. Then Miroku sat down across from InuYasha and I turned my gaze back to the humming Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something. But something must have caught here eye. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"What's wrong Kagome?" I asked turning and looking at the lunch ladies serving more kids.

"No Sango look." She reached over the table and put her hands around my face and forced my head to turn. I was now looking at two girls. One with long straight black hair that was in laughter. The one sitting across from her had the same black hair that was a bit shorter and slightly curled. She was giggling and ready to take another spoonful of food.

"Don't you recognize." Kagome hissed in my ear.

"Recognize...which one." Then the pale girl stopped laughing and opened her eyes. I let out a gasp.

"It's just got to be her." Kagome whispered. That girl did seem familiar. But could it really be her? Kagome got back in her seat. I turned around and went back to my sandwich.

"Ooh mom packed chocolate." Kagome rubbed her hands together smiling delightfully. I snatched the chocolate bar away.

InuYasha's P.O.V:

Sometimes I wish I didn't have such good hearing.

"No no Sango give it back you meanie." Kagome whined from across the DAMN cafeteria.

"Omg did you see what he did at gym." Ayame giggled at another table.

"Yeah how embarrassing." Yuka giggled along with her.

Then Kagome again "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! I want my chocolate." I turned to glare at her. She was begging Sango on her knees and sobbing for the chocolate bar. Sango put it out of her reach and slapped Kagome's hand away when she reached up for it. How retarded was that girl? But at the same time it was funny and cute.

"Omg I nearly died today. I swear that tree was vicious." Eri said.

"Wow your soo stupid." Ayumi told her in a bored tone.

"InuYasha will you stop listening to other people's conversations and start listening to me." Miroku waved a hand in my face.

"Nah I don't wanna hear your perverted thought." I shoveled some more ramen into my mouth ignoring Miroku.

"Yay chocolate bar. I knew it was meant to be!" Kagome cheered and happily munched on her chocolate. Sango sighed heavily

Kikyo's P.O.V:

"And then...I fell into a bush." Rin finished explaining why she was late to class.

"When I first came to this school a month ago I pissed off the little toad demon Jaken." I whispered leaning over the table

"How?" Rin asked

"I accidently stepped on him." I said containing a giggle. Rin did the same then asked "What else happened."

"At lunch...I accidently pissed off Ayame the bitch. So there...was a food fight. I ended up falling face first into a trash can and had detention for a full week."

"Yeah your first day was **wa****y**worse than mine." I could see the sparkle of laughter in Rin's eyes. I turned warily in my seat. For a small second I felt like someone was watching me. My eyes skimmed the cafeteria and I had to stop myself from gasping. One table had two girls sitting there. I swear I knew them.

"Kykio what's wrong." Rin asked tilting her head curios. I turned back to her and smiled saying "Oh nothing."

* * *

Still Kikyo's P.O.V:

Man I hate...what was this again? Oh yeah math. It was my worse subject. It didn't help that Naraku the biggest asshole in school sat next to me. Ugh I hated that guy. Him and his stupid beady blood red eyes, pale creepy hands and for some reason long curly girl hair. (Just saying.) But something actually interesting happened. I was doodling on the worksheet when Mr. Onigumo said "Bankotsu it's so good to see your attending class today." The boy had tan skin, cerulean eyes and black hair that was twisted into a long braid. The class whispered. But I just went back to my doodles.

"I wish I came at a different time. I hate math." Bankotsu sighed and took the empty chair next to **ME! **Though I just glanced up at him and made sure he was unable to see my drawings.

Bankotsu P.O.V:

Grr! Did I seriously have to come during my math class. The pale girl who sat next to me scooted her paper away. Was she afraid I was gonna cheat or something? I didn't want any part in this class.

"Kykio if you are drawing in my class again I **will **give you detention." Onigumo said. The girl lifted her head giving Onigumo a dirty look. She stuck out her tongue out and stuck up the middle finger then said "STFU! No one listens to you anyway."

"You just got dissed by your student." I laughed. Onigumo grew pale and angry. Kykio went back to her drawing. Then she put her hand in her sweater and pulled out a box of colored pencils. Damn! Wasn't her attitude enough to carry? Kykio gracefully twirled a red colored pencil in her pale finger tips.

"Kykio detention. I told you this is math class not art class." Onigumo turned from the smart board.

"Ass hole." Kykio whispered as the detention slip was passed to her. I'm definitely glad I came to class. This sassy chick made math class interesting. Kykio grabbed the slip and ripped it into bits.

"Would you like a week of detention." Onigumo was up in her face now.

"Hit me with your best shot." Kykio smirked. Onigumo walked back to the smart board pointing to the door he yelled "**OUT!**"

"Thank you!" She picked up her things and ran out of the room. Her midnight black hair dramatically flying behind here. Next I had science with her. I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat next to rin. Kadee the teacher told everyone witch chemicals to mix. Kikyo picked up the wrong one's I guessed. Guess what I was right.

"Um what do these two do?" Kikyo asked

" NO DON'T USE THOSE!" the teacher screamed. Kikyo pour them into a Becker. They started to rise.

" Rin get down" She yelled I jumped under my seat and BOOM! the table exploded.

" KIKYO get **OUT!" **the teacher screamed again. Man she's cool. I walked over and picked up the Becker and threw it out the window just as kikyo glad fully smiled and ran out the door once again her hair behind her dramatically.


End file.
